24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 9:00pm-10:00pm
President David Palmer clears Anne's name with the press, but a new situation brews involving Wayne and one of Palmers biggest contributors. Kim Bauer and Michelle Dessler worry about Tony's ability to make decisions while Jack Bauer and the Salazars face an unexpected competitor in buying the virus. Episode guide Previously on 24 *'President Palmer' learns he was kept in the dark on matters of national security and about the Cordilla virus sting operation. *Hector Salazar tells Ramon that Jack Bauer gave them an opportunity to make more money then they had ever dreamed of in exchange for 15 million dollars. Claudia reminds Jack that he promised to take her away from Salazar. *At the Counter Terrorist Unit Tony Almeida tells everyone that all resources will be dedicated to helping Jack Bauer find the virus. Kim informs Tony that Chase is not coming back to CTU and that he thinks he's rescuing Jack. *'Chase Edmunds' learns that Jack is working with the Salazars. He attacks Jack in a fit of rage, destroying Jack's transponder watch, much to Gael's and Tony's frustrations. The following takes place between 9:00pm and 10:00pm. 09:00:00 David Palmer addresses members of the media.]] The White House Press Secretary, Gerry Whitehorn, enters a room full of media members and announces that President David Palmer will make a brief statement and will not take any questions. Palmer enters, and says there was a national security threat, but that it is now over, stressing that Americans are safe. He can't give any more details. He apologizes to John Keeler for leaving the debate early. As he leaves, one reporter asks for a response concerning allegations that the 'national security threat' was nothing more than a ruse to protect Dr. Anne Packard. Palmer says he has proof that the allegation is a lie, and Keeler will have to answer for himself. The press secretary makes sure David doesn't answer any more questions and Palmer leaves. yells at Kim Bauer]] At CTU, Tony Almeida is on the phone explaining that Jack Bauer's transponder has broken, but they are trying to re-establish contact. He hangs up and asks Gael Ortega why they can't amplify the signal. Gael says he tried that and it's not a weak signal--there's no signal. Michelle Dessler thinks that Jack may have lost his cover, but Tony doesn't think so. Gael suggests that the transponder may have been moved to another frequency. Michelle says she is doing a scan, and is a third of the way through with no luck. Tony tells Kim Bauer to work with Michelle. Kim asks what the signature is, and Tony says he already told her, but tells her it again. Tony then tells Kim to focus. and Ramon Salazar talk things over with Jack Bauer]] Ramon Salazar, Jack and Hector Salazar get out of the cars. Hector wonders why they've stopped, Ramon says no one is following them. Eduardo and Emilio drag Chase Edmunds out of a car, who looks at Jack with disgust. Ramon and Hector try to figure out why Chase came. Ramon tells Eduardo, in Spanish, to interrogate then kill Chase. Ramon wonders why Michael Amador hasn't called, and Jack says he'll call, just have the money ready. Just then, Amador calls and asks for Bauer. The two men throw Chase in a shed as Jack takes the phone. Jack gets directions and Ramon and Hector prepare to leave. Ramon takes the cellphone back from Jack, then says he's a mess. Ramon gives Jack some pills, then Jack asks to use the bathroom. 09:07:13 talks with Jack Bauer]] Claudia Hernandez is putting Sergio to bed, who claims he's not tired. As Claudia walks back to the kitchen, Jack enters and sets her down. He tells her about how Hector and Ramon are trying to but the virus, and that he's still with CTU. She berates Jack because of his failure to get her out before, and Jack says he can get her out now. Jack tells her to get him a cell phone and help out Chase. She says he'll do what he can, then they kiss. 09:10:07 Eduardo starts to ask Chase questions, but Chase doesn't talk. He starts punching him, then hits him in the face with a shovel. He screams as Jack listens. Ramon tries to taunt him, but Jack says he's got 50 million dollars coming his way. Jack says that Chase will be hard to break. Ramon scoffs then gets a phone call. Inside the house, Hector comes in and Claudia begins to kiss him. While she does, she grabs Hector's cell phone. Hector and Claudia come outside, but as Claudia tries to give Jack the cell phone Hector tells her to go get it from inside. Chase screams. 09:12:49...09:12:50...09:12:51... 09:17:02 Kim approaches Chloe O'Brian and asks her if Chase has checked in yet. Kim suggests other ways of contacting Chase, but Chloe says she's covered them all and tells Kim to "get a grip." Tony is yelling at someone on the phone, and as he hangs up Kim walks up to him. Kim wants a code from Tony, but Tony said he already gave it to her, and then gives her the code. Kim says it's the wrong one, so Tony checks it and gives it to her. As Kim walks back Adam Kaufman walks up and says they wasted eight minutes using the wrong code. Adam is upset because without those files they can't track the rescue teams. Kim watches Tony pass, then looks at Michelle. 09:18:47 talks to Alan Milliken.]]Wayne Palmer comes into the room David Palmer is working in. Wayne tells David that CTU has lost track of Jack, and that they don't know if he's OK or if he has the virus. Palmer's aide enters and informs David of a phone call from Alan Milliken, so Wayne leaves the room. Alan asks David why he hasn't call, David said it's been a bad day. Alan wants to come by and see him, David says he'll come over there. Alan asks him not to bring Wayne, and it seems that is what the meeting is about. They hang up and Palmer sighs as he looks at Wayne. 09:20:37 Tony and Gael are still working of finding Jack, and determine there's a 30 mile radius where he could be. Ryan Chappelle comes in and asks where Bauer is. When Tony says they don't know, Chappelle wonders how this operation is going to work without Bauer, and makes it clear that if the operation doesn't work, that Tony, Jack and Gael will be held accountable. Gael asks Tony what will happen if Jack doesn't have back up. Tony says that the Salazars will get the virus, and then who knows what. 09:21:59 SUVs pull up to a clear tent the Michael Amador is working out of. Ramon makes sure Jack is feeling better then they get out of the car. Michael says hello to Jack then Jack introduces the Salazars. Jack says there ready to pay, but Amador says there's another buyer. This makes Jack upset, because they had a deal. Amador says there will be an auction, and the virus will go to the highest bidder. Hector gets upset and then lunges at Amador, but Jack holds him back. Amador says he had nothing to do with it, that it was his client's work. Jack pulls Hector aside to try and convince him to keep going after the virus, explaining that even if they pay more money upfront, they still will make a huge profit. Amador interrupts and says the other buyer is here. is the other bidder for the cordilla virus.]] An SUV pulls up and stops. Three people get out, including one woman. Jack sees her and looks away, Ramon asks if he knows her. He turns back around to look at her again. It's Nina Myers. Nina sees Jack and starts to panic. She tells Amador that Jack is a federal agent. Amador says he knows who Jack Bauer is. Nina thinks it is a setup, and orders her bodyguard Cale to kill him. As men from all sides pull their guns, Amador says the first person to fire will be killed. Nina tries to convince Amador that Jack is lying, and Jack tells Nina he doesn't work for CTU. Nina starts to leave, but Amador tempts her to come back. Amador tells Nina that everything is safe and wants to continue with things. 09:25:50...09:25:51...09:25:52... 09:30:03 talks with Julia Milliken and Alan Milliken]]David Palmer shows up at Alan Milliken's place in a large motorcade. He enters the room where Alan is. They exchange pleasantries, then get down to business. Alan tells Palmer that he wants Wayne to be fired. When David asks why, Alan asks for his wife to enter the room. Alan has his wife Julia explain to Palmer why he wants Wayne fired. She tells him that, while Wayne was president of Alan's company, they spent quite a bit of time together, and became involved. Alan puts it more bluntly, and adds that he was recovering from a stroke at this point. Julia goes on to explain that they saw each other for a year, then broke it off when David asked Wayne to join his administration. Palmer wants to know why Alan kept this from him, but Milliken says he didn't know. Milliken wants to know if David knew, but David hardly believes it's true, though Julia confirms it. Alan then tells Julia to leave. Alan makes his point clear: he wants Wayne fired for sleeping with his wife. David says he trusts Wayne, but Alan doesn't seem willing to budge. Alan says he's never asked for anything in the years of his support, but wants something now. Palmer says no. Alan says he isn't surprised, but reminds David that there will be repercussions. Alan tells Palmer to let him know if he changes his mind. 09:34:50 Michelle is talking with Adam when Kim interrupts. She pulls Michelle aside and expresses her concerns with Tony's abilities at the moment, stressing that a mistake could be very costly. Kim wants Michelle to go to Chappelle to question Tony's abilities. Kim walks off. 09:36:07 tells Chase Edmunds what Jack Bauer is up to.]]Claudia walks up to the shed where Chase is being held. She sees Eduardo and Emilio leaving, and Eduardo states they they are taking a break as he cracks open a beer. To get him away, Claudia coldly tells Eduardo that there's oil under Hector's truck and needs to be fixed immediately. Chase is inside spitting out blood. Claudia gives him water and tells Chase that Jack hasn't turned over to a bad guy wants her to help. Chase begs for her help, but she can't at the moment. She leaves. Jack comes back over to Ramon and Hector. He tells them that they need to come up with a number in 10 minutes for one final bid. Hector guesses that she is offering another $50 million, but says they should go for over $200 million dollars in order to win. Hector goes off to secure the money. Ramon asks Jack who Nina is. Jack says she used to work for him at CTU, but Ramon can see there is more between them. Jack tells Ramon that Nina killed his wife. Ramon asks Jack if this will be a problem, but Jack says it shouldn't be. 09:38:50...09:38:51...09:38:52... 09:43:03 Claudia is trying to get Sergio ready to leave, but Sergio doesn't want to leave, and likes Hector. She searches through drawers and finds a knife. Her father Oriol comes in and asks her what she's planning on doing. Oriol wants her to leave him behind, but Claudia refuses. At CTU, Tony is on the phone. Michelle comes up to him. 09:44:53 Tony says there's no satellite coverage of the area Jack is, but Michelle says she's going to double check. Tony asks why she is doing this, and she says he's made mistakes. She says he should still be in the hospital. Michelle thinks he should step down, but Tony says he's fine. Adam comes up and tells Tony that NSA has a satellite that could be re-aligned if they ask for access. Tony walks away, and Michelle sighs. Michelle walks into the room Chappelle is working out of and says that Tony shouldn't be here. Michelle says that Tony is forgetting things, and that she wouldn't usually be worried but with things they way they are today, she is. Chappelle says that pulling Tony would be a delay as well. Chappelle asks Michelle if she thinks Tony's mistakes are bad enough to warrant pulling him from the job, and she immediately says she does. Chappelle says he'll take care of it after he finishes a phone call. 09:47:01 asks his brother Wayne about an affair he had with Julia Milliken]]Wayne is on the phone, when David Palmer walks in. David tells Wayne he saw Alan, and that Wayne knew what Alan wanted: "He wants me to fire you." David asks Wayne what he was thinking, and Wayne apologizes and says he corrected his mistake. David says that it's not corrected in Alan's mind, and wants Wayne to pay for it. Wayne says that he will resign. David says that only he can make that decision. Wayne tells David that Alan's a dirty fighter, but Palmer seems ready to fight him. 09:48:21 questions Tony Almeida's ability to lead.]]Tony walks into a room where Chappelle and Michelle are waiting. Chappelle tells Tony that his competency has been questioned; Michelle tells him it was her who questioned it. Tony says he is fit, and Chappelle asks him to tell him what was on the monitor Tony saw when he entered the room. Tony perfectly describes the monitor, which included an all clear sign from CTU Austin. Then, when Michelle brings up Tony's problems, Tony explains that the mistakes were on Kim's end, not his. Michelle checks, and finds Tony was right. Chappelle apologizes to Tony, and ends the meeting. Tony leaves and Chappelle then tells Michelle she wasted time. 09:50:50...09:50:51...09:50:52... 09:55:03 turns in her bid for the virus.]] Nina and Cale walk into the tent and are patted down for weapons. She sits down as Jack and the Salazars enter. Amador asks if the bids are ready, then takes them from Jack and Nina. Amador opens the Salazar's envelope first, and makes sure their banks will verify the funds. He then opens Nina's envelope. He tells Jack and the Salazars that they've been outbid by $15 million. Hector tells Amador he will die, and the Salazars and Jack are escorted out. Before Jack leaves, he hears the transfer will take place in two hours. Hector yells at Jack, but Ramon says it's not the time. Amador says they will contact Nina with the details. Jack watches as Nina leaves. The Salazars and Jack get into an SUV and drive off. Jack tries to convince Hector and Ramon to put a man on Nina Myers. begs for his life.]] Split screen: Jack is worried and hoping Ramon and Hector will give him another chance. Nina drives away to claim the virus she just won in the auction. Wayne Palmer is in the conference room talking to the staff.Chase Edmunds is still tied up dripping blood. David Palmer thinks about the situation with Milliken. 09:57:57 Hector pulls the SUV over, as Jack Bauer pleads for his life. They throw Jack in front of the car and point guns at him. Jack points out that they will lose respect if they don't do something about the failure. Jack then reminds Ramon that he broke him out of prison. Jack says the deal can still happen, he can still get the virus, through Nina. He says that he can find her and get to her. Jack tells Ramon that even if he fails, he'll still get to kill him. Ramon decides to let Jack live, for now. Slowly, Jack walks back to the SUV. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: I don't work for CTU anymore, Nina. I work for myself. * Wayne Palmer: Alan's a dirty player. Are you sure you want to get down in the gutter with him? * David Palmer: You didn't leave me much choice, did you? * Jack Bauer: (about to be killed by Ramon) What about your buyers around the world? They're going to know you were double crossed and did nothing about it. What are you going to say to them? "I'm sorry, we'll try and get it right next time?" The Salazar name will be a joke! * Ramon Salazar (referring to Jack): The man has more lives than a cat. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Jamie McShane as Gerry Whitehorn * Josh Cruze as Oriol * Gino Montesinos as Eduardo * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Co-starring * Matt Bushell as Cale * Eduardo Garcia as Emilio * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio * Alicia Bien as Jane (as "Third Reporter") * Darren O'Hare as Second Reporter * Margaret Easley as President's Aide * John Nielsen as First Reporter Background information and notes * In order to keep the return of Nina Myers a secret, Sarah Clarke is not credited until the closing credits. However, she still is billed as Guest Star. Day 309 309